1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of mounting a cleaning device, in particular, a golf club cleaning brush, onto a piece of footwear.
2. Related Art
As recreational sports, such as golf, become increasingly popular, the more crowded golf courses may become. Therefore, to allow as many participants as possible to play a round of golf in a given day, a certain pace of play must be maintained, or sometimes increased depending on the volume of participants on the golf course. One aspect of the game that may slow the pace of play is the need to have a clean club face, free from course debris. Each time a player takes a practice swing, uses, or sets down a club, the club face may need to be cleaned. Unfortunately, a golf club cleaner may not always be at arm's length to clean the club. Rules and etiquette of the game may not allow a participant to retrieve a golf club cleaner from a distant golf club bag or golf cart. Typically, the participant must either break the rules by returning to the golf cart to use a brush, which halts play and decreases the pace of play, or attempt a golf shot with a dirty, debris-covered golf club, which usually negatively alters the accuracy, contact, and trajectory of the golf ball.
Thus, there is a need for a device and method which overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies in the art for affixing a cleaning device, in particular, a golf club cleaning brush, proximate a piece of footwear.